


Quasars, Protocols, and the Number 200

by Batagur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Batagur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invites everyone along on Cam's 200th time through the stargate for what should be a fairly benign, uneventful mission. Staying over night hadn't actually been part of the plan. Jack and Daniel make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quasars, Protocols, and the Number 200

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brainofck](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brainofck).



> Small spoilers for SG1 episode 200.
> 
> J/D Ficathon Prompts: 1. Either Jack or Daniel should say: "Please, just fuck me and don't look at me like that."  
> 2\. Mission!sex (any rating OK)   
> beta - amazonx.

~*~  
"I liked it better when we were fucking all night long."

"Funny, you never said that the next day." Jack scowled in Daniel's general direction. He hadn't expected this little pleasure jaunt / 'happy 200 party' to last two days, but the discoveries they made beyond the MALP's telemetry warranted that at least SG1 stayed.

After General Landry, Sgts. Stiler and Harriman and part of SG5 left, taking with them the last of the cake, the ice cream and the red white and blue streamers, heading back through the gate and the relative comfort of their own beds for the evening, Carter convinced the physics labs to send through EM monitoring equipment. This planet was as close to a quasar as any planet dared to be, and remain inhabitable.

The quasar was the most visible thing in the night sky, almost as bright as a second sun or the full moon on a winter solstice night on earth, when the light was so strong that no other light was needed. Carter was engrossed in setting up her equipment. She had snowed Mitchell into helping her and one others scientist from SG5. Vala was, very wisely, asleep, telling them that someone should be expected to take a later watch. Jack hadn't been amazed that she was volunteering for a later watch, even though Daniel had been surprised to a small extent. Jack had figured that Vala's decision had been base on 9/10th boredom. This wasn't the party she signed up for, after all.

Teal'c wandered the camp, hands behind his back and his face up to the starry night. His expression was unreadable, but Jack though he knew what was going through the big guy's brain. This planet was beautiful, and a large part of its beauty was its night sky.

Jack looked up. A deep, swirling cluster of stars, a dense cloud of light, surrounded the quasar like a halo. Nebulous strings of particles traced through, weaving between the bright points in the sky, creating a rainbow array.

Back on earth, at his house in Colorado Springs, he had bought a better, stronger telescope. It beat the hell out of his home made one in D.C. But, then again, even his old one at his house in Colorado Springs beat the hell out of his telescope in D.C. He refused to spend the money on a nice scope in such a major metropolitan area. What was the use? Two convex lenses and a big cardboard mailing tube were good enough for D.C. However, he couldn't see all the neat shit.

He saw his first quasar at the Goddard Space Flight Center in a Maryland suburb just outside of D.C. He shocked the post doc assigned to give him and a few other top Washington brass the nickel tour by showing he knew more about astronomy than the average decorated Pentagon paper pusher.

"It's bright," Daniel said.

Jack looked over at the man sitting next to him on the ground. It had been three months since they had last been together. Three whole months. D.C. sucked in ways Jack just couldn't begin to place into words. He sighed as he thought of the last time they even had phone sex. They were always too goddamn busy. Jack knew that Daniel hadn't in the least bought that bullshit about business in Malibu. Nevertheless, Jack had felt the need to make it sound like his life was peaches and cream to the rest of his team. They worried about him behind a desk and embroiled in international politics as much as he worried about them off-world facing heaven new what.

He wanted closure? Hell no. He wanted back. He wanted his team back. He wanted Carter's techno-babble and Teal'c's sharp, dry wit. He wanted Daniel snoring like a buzz saw next to him in a little two man tent, off-world where the stars weren't in the right places and the trees were huge and omnipresent. Then he wanted to come back through the gate to his home in Colorado. Jack would then listen to Daniel snore like a buzz saw in his bed, covered in Jack's favorite comforter, with his glasses askew on his nose.

Now, here he was, next to the main object of his desires, and they were preoccupied with staring at what might be the very center of their galaxy. Not to mention the fact he had invited everyone and his subordinate along for the jaunt through the gate.

"I'm really stupid," Jack said with a sigh. Daniel turned to look at him, his face in that cute little pouty-pursed-lip thing that Jack loved to scowl at.

"Little non sequitur, Jack, but I'll go ahead and agree."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jack said in a far lighter tone. He knew Daniel would get the sarcasm. Carter still managed to miss the clue train from time to time. God, he loved Carter for that. It just showed she had better things on her mind then trying to understand one crusty curmudgeon named Jack O'Neill. On the other hand, Daniel was fluent in Jack-ese

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked softly, leaning lightly into Jack's shoulder.

Jack snorted and looked back up at the sky. Carter assured them earlier that the thick atmosphere of the planet was protection enough from the quasar's non-thermal radiation. Jack had to agree. The atmosphere was so thick he could cut it with a knife. The temperature had to be in the upper eighties and the humidity had made all the remaining mission personnel strip down to tee shirts and BDU pants very quickly.

"It's hot," Jack replied. "I'm sweating. I'm horny. And I'm surrounded by half the SGC."

Daniel's chuckle was soft and throaty. "You invited them."

"I invited myself."

"You're the special guest general with the most stars."

Jack glared at Daniel again. Yep, Daniel understood Jack-ese. Jack had put himself in the situation.

"You could just go home," Daniel said softly.

"And miss… this?" Jack waved a hand skyward.

Daniel look down and away from him, and Jack recognized the expression. It was the one Daniel wore when he wanted to say something meaningful but he felt a little too shy.

"I thought maybe you missed me."

Jack leaned back against Daniel's shoulder, giving him a small nudge. "I do," he enunciated softly.

Daniel looked back up at him, lifting his gaze from beneath his eyelashes. Jack loved that look the best. It made Jack's scowl soften slowly, gradually into a smile.

"You think we could take a little walk?" Daniel asked.

"In the middle of the night, on a first contact world, on the first night here," Jack's smile twisted. "You are still just that insane."

"We won't go far." Daniel looked about them. "Just out of Teal'c's ear shot."

"That would be about 10 kliks once you get to howling, lusty-nature boy," Jack said, with a self-satisfied smirked.

"Jack…."

"Daniel…."

Daniel just stared at him, a smile slowly growing on his very attractive mouth. It was too much of a temptation. It was a good thing Jack was a very disciplined, hard core soldier.

"I bet I won't howl if you keep my mouth full."

Damn him, for cryin' out loud!

"Jack! Please, just fuck me and don't look at me like that."

And Jack had thought that he was excessively horny. So much for discipline, and caution was for sissies.

Jack turned his head back toward the center of activity in the base camp. "Hey, T? Daniel and I are going for a short walk. Keep a light on for us."

Teal'c nodded but said nothing. Mitchell looked up from where he was bent over a long metal probe that Carter had him supporting while she screwed struts in place, but even he said nothing. Jack stood, his hand reflexively going to his side arm, making sure it was secure to his hip and thigh. He picked up his P-90 as well. Daniel stood beside him, dusting off his butt. He did not pick up his P-90. Jack glared at him until Daniel shrugged.

"C'mon."

Into the forest and out of the stargate clearing, the air was deliciously cooler. However, the light from the night sky was far less beneath the deciduous canopy. Jack kept a sharp eye out for indigenous nasties of any variety. There was a constant droning whine that could have been arthropod or amphibian. Jack hoped that whatever it was, it just minded its own business tonight. Never mind the big biped aliens tromping through.

They were probably one hundred feet from camp, according to Jack's dead reckoning, when Daniel stopped them, pulling Jack along to a tree with a trunk as wide as a the barrel body of a C-17 Globemaster cargo aircraft. Jack allowed himself to be pushed up against the rough trunk as Daniel fell forward on him, his hands cradling his face with a ferociousness that bordered on hysteria.

Jack's mouth was seized in a brutal kiss by beautiful lips, so full and soft and yet unflinchingly relentless. He heard Daniel growl long and low in his throat. Daniel's tongue, hot against Jack lips, dived in, plundering his mouth thoroughly. Struck between amusement and raw, scalding lust, Jack just let it happen. He relaxed his back against the alien tree, letting his hands fall to his sides. His P-90 dangled loosely in his grip.

Daniel pushed his body against Jack's and Jack could plainly feel Daniel's hot, swollen sex trapped beneath layers of rough, Air Force issue cloth, and between their pressed bodies. Daniel released Jack's mouth to start a nibbling assault on his jaw line, and on the tender spot just behind jack's right ear.

"You know," Jack said, more than a little breathless. "This is exactly the place in the horror flick that the point of view goes to monster vision and we see some freaky, distorted, night-scope picture of the two idiots making out against a tree in an alien woods, in the dark… away from the nice, supposedly safe campsite."

"Mmmmm."

"You linguists are such fascinating conversationalists."

"Grrrrr!"

"I get it," Jack said with an indulgent smile. "Shut up and be edible."

Daniel did continue on his nibbling adventure down Jack's neck as one of his hands inserted itself under Jack's tee shirt. Daniel's fingers ghosted lightly up Jack's skin, sending swift shivers across his solar plexus. Jack let out a rumbling chuckle that could have been classified as a groan under certain circumstances. He bet the criteria for those circumstances were actually being met. One of Daniel's fingers lightly brushed a nipple and Jack gasped softly.

Then Daniel's lips were back on his; this time kissing with tempered passion, loving him and adoring him. The finger continued to flick softly across the tightened flesh of Jack's nipple. It circled the little bud tenderly, making Jack squirm under Daniel's grasp. Daniel released Jack from the kiss, leaving him panting.

Daniel was panting a bit too but seemed more in control. He looked Jack directly in the eyes when he whispered, "Permission to touch the General's cock?"

"Gah!" Jack's breath expelled from his lungs on that single, senseless syllable.

Daniel smiled in response, a wide, bright smile, so rare and so beautiful that Jack was momentarily blinded by it. Then their mouths were touching again, softly open. They exchanged breath as Daniel's hand went down, reaching for buckles, removing belts with deft movements, and undoing Jack's fly.

Jack groaned softly into Daniel's mouth when Daniel's hand breached the waist line of his briefs. Daniel smiled again and began to nibble lightly on Jack's lower lip as his hand stroked downward on Jack's full erection.

Jack's brain, despite its apparent loss of a sufficient blood supply, was indiscriminately cursing quasars, protocols, and the number two hundred while successfully ignoring the scratchy, knobby sensation of the tree bark that was touching the sweating skin of his back where Daniel had pulled up his shirt. It was amazing what a completely arousal soaked brain could ignore when the blood was pumping south. Jack groaned again as Daniel's hand loosely gripped his erection.

Daniel pulled back slightly, looking Jack in the eye, and slowly, wantonly licked his lips. "Permission to speak freely to the General."

"Dammit Daniel," Jack groaned softly. But Daniel smiled; then he went down on his knees.

When Daniel peeled down Jack's briefs, Jack bit his own tongue and thumped his head back on the large, ancient tree.

"Hello you…," Daniel whispered softly as he let his lips brush delicately over Jack's erection.

"Sweet Jesus," Jack exclaimed in a desperate hiss of breath. His P-90 finally hit the forest floor and Jack's hand went to rest on Daniel's head. He let his fingers entwine in his short, soft hair as he felt Daniel softly kiss and brush his lips across the hyper-sensitive glans of his firm cock.

"Mmm, Jack? Remember what we talked about before?" Daniel said, letting his words teasingly breeze across Jack's hot flesh.

"Uh, Mmm… Ears are not handlebars…." Jack replied.

"Good boy," Daniel said. He then opened his lips and let Jack slip into hot, wet paradise. Jack's eyes slid shut as he expelled a long, shuddering breath.

"Oh yes," Jack whispered so very softly that the night breeze seemed to whisk away the sound. It had been too long without this. It had been far too long without Daniel, and Jack missed it all.

And Daniel had said he missed the all night fuck sessions that earned him the secret nick-name "thumper," but Jack knew that Daniel missed a lot more, too. It was about much more than seeing who could make whose toes curl first.

God, sometimes he just missed Daniel's voice. He missed how emphatic he could get when he was trying to make a point; how his brow would scrunch and his jaw would clench when he really wanted Jack to follow what he was saying. He missed how Daniel seemed to understand him even when he didn't understand himself. He missed how easily Daniel let him slip into love with him. It had been like he had been waiting with open arms for so long. Then suddenly, all the pieces fit. It had been easy. He took the promotion and the move to DC to protect Daniel, but damn, he missed him like holy hell.

Daniel's mouth slid effortless down Jack's erection, taking it deep. It had shocked Jack, how much Daniel had known about sucking cock. It had been a whole new facet of the education of Dr. Daniel Jackson that Jack actually wanted to know more about… not that he didn't appreciate the man's doctorates and his endless knowledge on subjects Jack really thought he could have lived his whole life oblivious to.

However, when Daniel went down on him, like the first time, and every time after, when he did that little nuzzling motion and opened his throat, taking Jack deep, Jack was lost. He was so incredibly lost and there was no coming back. God, he missed this so much.

Jack's jaw clinched shut to help hold back desperate words of need he would have poured all over Daniel just then. Jack let go for a moment and just let the feeling carry him for a bit as Daniel tongue did a little dancing circle on the up sweep about the head of Jack's cock. Daniel's mouth then went back down, encasing Jack in liquid pleasure.

Daniel hummed appreciatively, low in his throat. The vibrations transferred from the light touch of Daniel's teeth to Jack's cock made Jack tremble. Jack's hand flexed in Daniel's hair, gripping for only a slight moment. Then he relaxed, hazily reminding himself about the 'handlebar' lecture. Boy, Daniel made it hard when it came to that. Jack's most primal instincts became next to uncontrollable when Daniel tortured him with his incredible mouth.

Soft suction and throat muscles swallowing, moving softly about his erection while a hand gently fondled his tight balls was the final feat of sensual torture that sent Jack over the top. His thighs trembled as the orgasm pulse through him as bright as the quasar that lit the alien night sky. A hand gripped his hip, holding him steady against the tree as he trembled, gasping Daniel's name.

Jack leaned back heavily against the solid prop of the large tree, bracing his legs as his orgasm left him spent and shaking.

"Damn you, Daniel," he whispered.

"Missed you too, Jack," Daniel replied.

He felt Daniel tenderly tuck him back into his pants, careful of the elastic waistband on his briefs. Daniel stood, helping jack rearrange his clothes.

"Hey," Jack whispered, brushing his lips gentle over Daniel's

"Hey, yourself," Daniel replied, a small smile curling his lips as he accepted Jack's soft kisses.

Jack's hand went down to touch Daniel's crotch. When his hand encountered moisture on the fabric of Daniel's BDUs, Jack had to smile.

"Couldn't wait, could ya?"

"Ah, well… um… no."

"Great," Jack smirked. "Now you have to sneak back into camp with a wet spot on your crotch."

"I'll just say you made me laugh so hard that I lost control."

"Sure," Jack raised his eye brows as he nodded at Daniel. Once more, the sarcasm was plain.

"They won't buy it."

"Ya think?"

"Maybe we can walk some more, just circle the parameter, until I… ah… dry out?"

"Better idea, sort of." Jack smiled. "But let's move a little closer towards camp, just to be safe."

Daniel frowned a bit and sighed. "Safe it is."

"You're getting better at that," Jack commented as he pushed off from the tree.

"What?" Daniel hesitated, watching Jack carefully.

"Agreeing." Jack smiled as he stooped to retrieve his discarded P-90. They headed back the way they came.

Beneath a thicket, in a nearby grove of smaller, spindly trees with broad leaves, a red-eyed monster watched with its freaky, distorted, night-scope vision as two idiots walked back towards the nice, supposedly safe campsite.

End.


End file.
